


Red letter seal

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Chickens, Death, Depression, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mr. Johansson kinda sucks, Near Death Experiences, Other Vampire Stuff, Past Character Death, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Superstition, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, aromantic alva, dirty sailor, jesper's bi, jespers mother, m/m - Freeform, mlm, mogens just dont care, nsfw will be clearly labeled, possible animal death, possible nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: Jespers father sends him to an icerock to starve to death, now he has to stuggle to survive and keep his morals in check
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Red letter seal

**Author's Note:**

Jesper couldn't believe his ears, his father was sending him away to some frozen island thousands of miles away. To deliver letters completely alone, no help and no reliable food source. This had to have been some sick joke- he didn't want to believe his father could be so cruel. Sure he had ruined a lot of opportunities for himself, and purposely failed in the mail academy, but surely he didn't deserve this! 

"Woah woah! Dad wait- don't you think this is a bit extreme! What if I get mugged on the way there! Or my cart breaks down- or! Or I can't get enough animals to ea-" His father did not have a pleased or amused look on his face in the slightest. There was absolutely nothing his son could say to prevent what awaited him- What he pulled at the academy was the final straw and he intended to make that known. He was tired of his son walking over him, even if it was his own fault Jesper did so- no more. This ended now. If he were to teach his only child one thing before someone finally drove a steak through his cold heart, this would be it.

"Then you **suffer** or learn how to act like a **proper heir of the Johansson name!** No more slacking off, no more family fortune, no more of this cozy city life for the likes of **you** until **you** learn **responsibility** , and how to hunt and fend for yourself! I'm **not** going to be here forever protecting some _**half breed freeloader**_ \- familial bonds be **damned**!" Mr. Johansson's eyes grew intense and red from anger, fangs popping out as he scolded his bratty child. Quickly a servant appeared with a wet cloth that the senior used to wipe his face. The room fell disturbingly silent as Jesper just stood there, hand subconsciously pulled closer to his chest in an attempt to comfort himself. 

_"This- this is really happening, isn't it? I crossed the line and now my own father is sending me to my death. I'm going to starve to death on an iceburg, far far away from home without a soul to care"_ The skinny man wanted to beg, to plead with his father to give him just one more chance here- but as his father lowered the washcloth and returned his gaze back to him- Jesper could feel his body tense and throat go dry. There were few times when his dad truly frightened him- one of these times was when he caught his father feeding when he was a child, and _right now was almost as terrifying._ The subtle glow of red still lingered in his fathers black eyes, a threat lingering in them- silently warning the man to hold his tongue.

Mr. Johansson straightened himself and passed the fabric in his grip back to the servant whom gave it to him. After letting out a sigh the prestigious man turned and headed to the exit of his office, worker close behind. Jesper still couldn't will his body to move or even turn his eyes away as the one person he had left walked away. He jumped only slightly as his dad turned his head to him as he stopped right before the doorway.

"You are not welcome back into this home until you meet your letter quota. This is your last chance Jesper- do not dare to disappoint me again. This is the last time you will receive any mercy as my son if you fail." Mr. Johansson looked forward again, "I suggest you leave immediately, your bags are still packed from the trip over I assume? You're going to need that head start," and with that he finally made his way out into the dark looming halls of the Johansson mansion.

Jesper could already feel his skin begin to crawl as his welcome was removed. He needed to leave as fast as he could even if he didn't want to- his blood wouldn't allow him to stay much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a wip for a little too long, so im just going to post this as a short first chapter instead! hope you liked the little introduction. 
> 
> I like the idea of Jesper's mother dying during childbirth because of half vampire baby related problems. its also going to come up later that Jespers dad is the reason his son is only half vampire and the real reason his wife is dead. (he didn't want to turn her and then have her leave him- bad selfish dad, but I feel like jesp had to get it from somewhere)
> 
> also, im going to be referring to classic vampires, hotel T vampires, as well as the popular fanfic vampire where they don't want to eat from humans- but humans just TASTE better. 
> 
> Also Im making a little head cannon for this au that vampires have always been more aware of medical things like blood types and how to stop someone from dying from blood loss and that you have iron deficiency etc because they can SMELL and taste it in your blood. like when you smell if something is ripe or not. they can also probably determine how long somethings been dead etc, not sure if that'll come into play.
> 
> anyways life been stressful as heck so updates will probably be slow but imma try to at least make them longer! please comment your opinions!


End file.
